iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spongebob chope dub episodes
This is a list of Chope airdates for Spongebob episodes aired on maximum TV (formerly chope kids until 2008) MTV and Nickelodeon Season 1 #help wanted/tea at the treedome (january 1st 2000) (reef blower has never aired on maximum TV but did air on Nickelodeon/MTV) #Bubblestand/ripped pants (January 8th 2000) #Jelly fishing/plankton (January 15th 2000) #Naughty nautical neighbors/boating school (January 22nd 2000) #Pizza delivery/home sweet pineapple (January 29th 2000) #Mermaid man and barnacle boy/pickles (February 5th 2000) #Hall monitor/jellyfish jam (February 12th 2000) #Sandy's rocket/squeaky boots (February 26th 2000) #Nature pants/opposite day (march 4th 2000) #Culture shock/fun (march 11th 2000) #Musclebob buffpants/squidward the unfriendly ghost (march 18th 2000 11A October 28th 2000 11b) #The chaperone/employee of the month (march 25th 2000) #Scardey pants/I was a teenage Gary (October 7th 2000) #SB-129/karate choppers (October 14th 2000) #Sleepy time/suds (October 21st 2000) #Valentines day/the paper (February 14th 2001 16A February 19th 2000 16B) #Arrgh/rock bottom (November 4th 2000) #Texas/walking small (November 18th 2000) #Fools in april/Neptune's spatulas (April 1st 2000 19A November 25th 2000 19B) #Hooky/mermaid man and barnacle boy II (December 2nd 2000) Season 2 #Your shoes untied/squids day off (November 11th 2000) #Something smells/bossy boots (February 17th 2001) #Big pink loser/bubble buddy (february 24th 2001) #Dying for pie/imitation krabs (march 3rd 2001) #Wormy/patty hype (march 10th 2001) #Grandmas kisses/squidsville (march 17th 2001) #Prehibernation week/life of crime (June 2nd 2001) #Christmas who (December 9th 2000) #Survival of the idiots/dumped (June 9th 2001) #No free rides/I'm your biggest fanatic (June 16th 2001) #Mermaid man and barnacle boy III/squirrel jokes (June 23rd 2001) #Pressure/the smoking peanut (June 30th 2001) #Shanghaied/Gary takes a bath (October 5th 2002) #Welcome to the chum bucket/doodlebob (October 12th 2002) #The secret box/band geeks (October 27th 2001) #Graveyard shift/krabs in love (October 19th 2002 16a February 14th 2003 16b) #Procrastination/I'm with stupid (may 1st 2002) (this episode and 2 others were advertised to promote spongebobs at the time new 8-10pm timeslot on chope kids each episode airing at 8 9 & 10 with the :30 slots airing s1 reruns) #Sailor mouth/artist unknown (may 1st 2002) #Jellyfish hunter/the fry cook games (may 1st 2002) #Squid on strike/sandy spongebob and the worm (November 2nd 2002) Season 3 #The algaes always greener/sponge guard on duty (may 8th 2002) #Club spongebob/my pretty seahorse (November 9th 2002) #Just one bite/the bully (January 5th 2002) #Nasty patty/idiot box (may 8th 2002) #Mermaid man and barnacle boy IV/doing time (may 8th 2002) #Snowball effect/one krabs trash (November 16th 2002) #As seen on TV/can you spare a dime (june 1st 2002) #No weenies allowed/squiliam returns (June 8th 2002) #Krab Borg/rock a bye bivalve (June 15th 2002) #Wet painters/Krusty krab training video (June 22nd 2002) #Party pooper pants (June 29th 2002) #Chocolate with nuts/mermaid man and barnacle boy IV (July 6th 2002) #New student starfish/clams (January 6th 2003) (aired before jimmy neutrons chope premiere) #Ugh (march 17th 2004) #The great snail race/mid-life crustacean (February 14th 2003) #Born again krabs/I had an accident (October 31st 2003) #Krabby land/the camping episode (April 11th 2004) #Missing identity/planktons army (January 19th 2005) (for unknown reasons chope kids delayed this episode from October 2004-january 2005) #The sponge who could fly (may 18th 2003 MTV November 1st 2003 chope kids) #Spongebob meets the strangler/pranks a lot (January 19th 2005) Season 4-5 #Fear of a krabby patty/shell of a man (may 8th 2005 nick October 31st 2005 chope kids) (the first episode to ever air on nick chope) #The lost mattress/Krebs vs plankton (November 1st 2005) #Have you seen this snail (November 24th 2005) #Skill crane/good neighbors (November 2nd 2005) #Selling out/funny pants (November 3rd 2005) #Dunces and dragons (February 25th 2006) #Enemy in law/mermaid man and barnacle boy VI the motion picture (November 4th 2005) #Patrick smartpants/squidbob tentaclepants (march 4th 2006) #Krusty towers/Mrs puff you're fired (April 1st 2006) #Chimps ahoy/ghost host (October 31st 2006) #Whale of a birthday/karate island (July 1st 2006) #All that glitters/wishing you well (October 21st 2006) #New leaf/once bitten (September 16th 2006) #Bummer vacation/wigstruck (October 7th 2006) #Squidtastic voyage/that's no lady (October 14th 2006 15a November 11th 2006 15b) #The thing/hocus pocus (January 9th 2007) #Driven to tears/rule of dumb (November 4th 2006) #Born to be wild/best frienemies (November 18th 2006) #The pink purloiner/squid wood (December 9th 2006) #The best day ever/gift of gum (November 25th 2006 20a December 25th 2006 20b) Season 5 #Friend or foe (may 5th 2007) (aired before el tigres chope premiere) #The original fry Cook/night light (august 4th 2007) #Rise and shine/waiting/fungus among us (October 31st 2007) #Spy buddies/boat smarts/good ol whatshisname (august 11th 2007) #New digs/krabs Á la mode (august 18th 2007) #Roller cowards/bucket sweet bucket (August 25th 2007) #To love a patty/breath of fresh squidward (February 14th 2008) #Money talks/spongebob vs the patty machine/slimy dancing (September 1st 2007) #The krsuty sponge/sing a song of Patrick (September 8th 2007) #A flea in her dome/the donut of shame/the Krusty plate (September 15th 2007) #Goo goo gas/le big switch (November 17th 2007) #Atlantis squarepantis (December 1st 2007) #Picture day/pat no pay/blackjack (September 22nd 2007) #Blackened sponge/mermaid man vs spongebob (September 29th 2007) #The inmates of summer/to save a squirrel (September 29th 2007) #Pest of the west (July 1st 2008) #20,000 patties under the sea/the battle of bikini bottom (January 5th 2008) #Whatever happened to spongebob squarepants (October 25th 2008) #The two faces of squidward/sponge henge (January 12th 2008) #Banned in bikini bottom/Stanley S squarepants (January 19th 2008) Season 6 #House fancy/krabby road (august 13th 2008) #Penny foolish/nautical novice (august 20th 2008) #Spongicus/suction cup symphony (august 27th 2008) #Not normal/gone (September 3rd 2008) #The splinter/side whistle stooges (September 10th 2008) #A life in a day/sun bleached (September 17th 2008) #Giant squid ward/no nose knows (September 24th 2008) #Patty caper/planktons regular (October 1st 2008) #Boating buddies/the krabbt kronicle (October 8th 2008) #The slumber party/grooming Gary (December 24th 2008) #Spongebob VS the big one (march 3rd 2009) #Porous pockets/choir boys (December 24th 2008) #Kristy krushers/the card (December 24th 2008) #Dear vikings/ditchin (December 24th 2008) #Grandpappy the pirate/cephalopod lodge (march 10th 2009) #Squids visit/to squarepants or not to square pants (July 19th 2009) #Shuffle boarding/professor squidward (march 17th 2009) #Pets or pest/komputer overload (march 24th 2009) #Gullible pants/overbooked (July 19th 2009) #No hat for pat/toy store of doom (July 19th 2009) #Sand castles in the sand/shell shocked (march 31st 2009) #Chum bucket supreme/single cell anniversary (July 19th 2009) #Truth or square (January 1st 2010) #Pineapple fever (January 1st 2010) #Chum caverns (July 19th 2009) #The clash or Triton (august 2nd 2010) Season 7 #Tentacle vision/I ❤ dancing (July 19th 2009) #Growth spot/stuck in the wringer (July 19th 2009) #Someone's in the kitchen with sandy/the inside job (July 19th 2009) #Greasy Buffoons/model sponge (January 8th 2010) #Keep bikini bottom beautiful/a pal for Gary (January 15th 2010) #Yours mine and mine/kracked krabs (January 22nd 2010) #The curse of bikini bottom/squidward in clarinetland (January 29th 2010) #Spongebobs last stand (April 22nd 2010) #Back to the past/the bad guy club for villains (may 7th 2010) #A day without tears/summer job (may 14th 2010) #One coarse meal/Gary in love (February 14th 2010) #The plays a thing/rodeo daze (may 21st 2010) #Grammas secret recipe/the cent of money (November 23rd 2010) #The monster who came to bikini bottom/welcome to the bikini bottom triangle (November 16th 2010) #The curse of hex/the main drian (November 16th 2010) #Trenchbillies/sponge cano (November 16th 2010) #The great patty caper (November 30th 2010) #The sinking feeling/karate star (November 9th 2010) #Buried in time/enchanted tiki dreams (July 12th 2010) #The abrasive side/earworm (December 7th 2010) #Hide and then what happens/shellback shenanigans (November 2nd 2010) #The masterpiece/whiek attack (October 11th 2010) #You don't know sponge/tunnel of glove (February 14th 2011) #Kristy dogs/the wreck of mauna loa (October 18th 2010) #New fish in town/love that squid (February 14th 2011) #Big sister Sam/perfect chemistry (February 14th 2011) Season 8 #Accidents will happen/the other patty (September 3rd 2011) #Drive thru/the hot shot (September 10th 2011) #A friendly game/sentimental sponge (April 2nd 2011) #Frozen faceoff (December 3rd 2011) #Squidwards school for grown ups/oral report (September 17th 2011) #Sweet and sour squid/the googly artist (September 24th 2011) #A squarepants family vacation (November 11th 2011) #Patrick's staycation/walking the plankton (November 11th 2011) #Mooncation/Mr. Krabs takes a vacation (November 11th 2011) #Ghoul fools (October 29th 2011) #Mermaid man begins/planktons good eye (October 8th 2011) #Barnicle face/pat sitter pat (October 15th 2011) #House sittin for sandy/smoother jazz at the bikini bottom (October 22nd 2011) #Bubble troubles/way of the sponge (January 1st 2012) #The krabby patty that ate bikini bottom/bubble buddy returns (January 1st 2012) #Restraining spongebob/fiasco (June 2nd 2012) #Are you happy now/planet of the jellyfish (June 9th 2012) #Free samples/home sweet rubble (June 16th 2012) #Karen 2.0/inSPONGEiac (June 23rd 2012) #Face freeze/glove world R.I.P (February 14th 2013) #Squiditis/demolition doofus (June 30th 2012) #Treats/for here or to go (July 7th 2012) #Its a spongebob Christmas (November 23rd 2012) #Super evil aquatic villain team up is go/chum fricassee (December 1st 2012) #The good krabby name/move it or lose it (December 8th 2012) #Hello bikini bottom (December 15th 2012) Season 9 (A) #Extreme spots/squirrel records (December 22nd 2012) #Patrick man/Gary's new toy (October 31st 2012) #License to milkshake/squid baby (December 29th 2012) #Little yellow book/bumper to bumper (march 17th 2013) #Eek an urchin/squid defense (January 1st 2013) #Jail break/evil spatula (October 31st 2013) (final episode to air dubbed in chope before 2 year hiatus) #It came from goo lagoon (July 1st 2013) #Safe deposit krabs/planktons pet (July 8th 2013) #Don't look now/seance shmeance (July 15th 2013) #Kenny the cat/yeti krabs (July 22nd 2013) #Spongebob your fired (july 29th 2013) (B) #Lost in bikini bottom/tutor sauce (October 7th 2015) #Squid plus one/the executive treatment (October 14th 2015) #Company picnic/pull up a barrel (October 21st 2015) #Sanctuary/what's eating Patrick (October 28th 2015) #Patrick the game/the sewers of bikini bottom (November 11th 2015) #Spongebob longpants/Larry's gym (February 15th 2016) #The fish bowl/married to money (September 2nd 2016) #Mall girl pearl/two thumbs down (March 12th 2016) #Shark vs pods/spongebob ditto pants (September 9th 2016) #Sold/lame and fortune (September 16th 2016) #Goodbye krabby patty (February 20th 2017) #Sandy's nutmare/bulletin board (September 23rd 2016) #Foodcon castaways/snail mail (October 7th 2016) #Pineapple invasion/salsa imbecilicus (September 30th 2016) #Mutiny on the Krusty/the whole tooth (November 23rd 2016) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episode List Category:Dubs Category:Maomao666